


His Favourite Part

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio has a favourite part of Calleigh's body</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Favourite Part

Horatio ran his fingers down her spine and traced around the edges of the tattoo decorating the curve of her back. He had an unnatural attraction for her lower back, the way it arched upward to her backside. The way her sweat pooled there when she fell asleep in the sun. The way his hand fit when he rested it there as he guided her around a scene or at the lab he wanted to touch her and needed he touch to appear innocent. He loved how she tasted and squirmed when he licked his way down her spine and traced the outline of the tattoo with his tongue.   
Calleigh used his unusual attraction for this part of her body to her advantage. Especially when they hadn't been able to make time for each other. He'd quite often find her wearing pants that rested on her hips or shirts that pulled up giving him glimpses of the skin underneath. Of course it was usually when she did it that they ended up right where they were with him worshiping her body and leaving his mark on his favourite part of her body.


End file.
